The present invention relates to a hand machine tool which has an electric motor with a stationary stator and a radial fan with fan vanes accommodated in a machine tool housing.
In such electric machine tools there is a need, due to the augmentation of the pressure increase and volume stream of the radial fan for heat withdrawal from the electric motor, to cool the electric motor and other thermally loaded components in the machine tool housing better so as to increase an output.
One of known electrical hand machine tools of the above mentioned type is disclosed in the German document DE 39 42 083 A1. The machine tool is provided for this purpose with a smaller axial fan arranged before the radial fan and rotating synchronously with the latter. Its fan wheel is arranged between the radial fan and the electric motor on the motor shaft and is located immediately before the radial fan in its aspiration region.